


It was too late

by Theywill_neverknow



Series: No one realized … [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mates, May be edited later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theywill_neverknow/pseuds/Theywill_neverknow
Summary: How Peter realized somethings, but it was too late.





	It was too late

Peter’s POV

Another unless pack meeting with this unless pup of an alpha and these bunch of idiotic kids, well, not all of them are, but the principle remains. Bacon Hills was never this way before the fire when the Hale pack was in command of this land.  Talia wasn’t a perfect alpha, but also nor an incompetent one. For all our fights, I loved my family and respected my sister.

I have my share of guilty about how things got in this way, but a kanima, an alpha pack and a darach it’s too much. Now with the loss of the two betas, my dear nephew having given his alpha status to save Cora and McCall taking the lead of the pack as a “true alpha” I don’t have idea how thing will go from now on. True alpha none the last he was a kid that don’t know a thing about werewolf’s dynamics, instincts and politics. His black and white view of things and this non-kill police will never work also.

  The situation right now it’s far from ideal, but it never is.  I can make the best of a bad situation, always did. I will not die again and if I can help nether will my mate.

As the kids start arriving in the loft for the meeting, I go to my favorite spot by the stares to watch. They arranged themselves to start, I don’t even remember what is the theme this time, if it’s important I will know soon enough anyway. I hear something about some new kid in school and bla bla bla. Nothing pressing or interesting. The most pressing thing is that Stiles is late and when he arrives he smells somewhat distressed and with dark circles under his eyes. Scoot, acting as the friend he was supposed to be, asks if it’s everything alright and Stiles dismisses him saying he just didn’t realized the time and got late. And, as a “good friend” he is, Scoot just accepted. ‘Unreliable pup’. However, with everything that happened everyone has the right to be is a bit tired and a little down, specially Stiles.

‘I will keep a look at it.’  

**…    …   …**

As the weeks passes, we have others pack meeting; Last one I was occupied investigating something of my interest, however, the last meeting was about an Oni treat or whatsoever. Also, the pack in general are not so great in general, it appears that Alison, and worst, Stiles are having nightmares. Thinking about, Stile appeared to been having them for quite some time and managed to avoid the subject. As why Stiles and Scoot finally decide to go to Deaton for some answers. ‘Finally doing something, even if it’s not the best course of action’. As if, Deaton gives information to then so easily.

Either way, I ended going the meeting about what Deaton has to say and doing my own investigation to look closely at their symptoms.

**…    …    …**

Their symptoms simply disappear after the last meeting! What is weird. Specially because mister Stilinski was having panic attacks at school and loosing time. Argent junior symptoms stopped, but they were never as grave as Stiles.  Now it’s as never happened. Also, everybody is exited about the new addition to the pack, a kitsune called Kira Yukimura, (I made question on remembering the name, it’s not every day you see one) and preoccupied with the Oni. Instill wandering around!

One thing I can be sure. Stiles was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual or better, weirder for his normal weird.

In the pack meetings, he acts as his normal self, talkative and throws jokes as ever. But nobody seems to notice that sometimes, when no one is looking, well, when he thinks no one is looking, he stop moving all the time and become still, his reactions, sometimes, are delayed as he doesn’t know how to respond to normal situations, his worlds feels like as they are rehearsed, and the most peculiar, he avoid conflict and expressing his contrary opinion on things. So unlike of him. He is always ready, always has an answer to everything.

But, what it’s really bothering me is the stare. Not that I would complain if he really takes more interest in me, no. However, this newfound curiosity is really getting into me. I feel the boy’s intent look directed at me. The hair on the back of my neck stands up and my wolf get restless at this. He never really played attention to me other them to see if I don’t have any nefarious plans against then or to ask information about the new treat to the pack.  My wolf is suspicious. ‘Not mate’.

Something else is happening; I can feel it because of my wolf suspicion. ‘Problematic for my late curiosity and obsession subject’

Today had another pack meeting

I cannot let pass the opportunity of confirming my suspicious this time and catch with Stiles as he was leaving to his jeep.

 

Nogitsune’s POV

To my endless surprise, the wolf, such a clever one, realized that not only is something strange to the boy, but that was not the boy that he was seeing in from of him. I give that to him. Clever, but presumptuous, as he acted without all of the information and without gathering all of the resources he could as he confronted me to confirm his suspicions just after the Pack meeting. It’s not an ideal time, but as the Boy is always one of the last to go, so is not too bad.

He could not know I was only waiting for the perfect timing to get him and blame him for our disappearance. I’ve been dropping hints to the others about my suspicions of him forming an “evil plan” again. It helps that the Boy already watching for it happen and planning as well. His information’s about the wolf  helped a lot, as for example, were his apartment was, how to get access to his money in case of an emergency. Information that the rest of the Pack couldn’t dream on having.

I have one more thing to do before we disappear.

Now that I subjugated the wolf, and gave him The Bite, is a simple go to his apartment and complete the Mate Bond…

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's a serie!  
> I decided to write it the same way I did the other one so it isn't different. Hope that it didn't got too bad.  
> I plan (do not know when or if I able to) to write another one, but with a little bit of smut to it. The Mate scene.


End file.
